Resurrected Legend
by DianneRose2016
Summary: The team have been tracking down these time abbreviations all while trying to figure out what Damien Darhk is up to. They were finally about to get some answers, but those answers come to a stunning shock when they run into someone they never thought they would ever see again. Is this old friend on their side or has he turned against them and is now fighting along side their enemy?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok this is going to take place before the Major Crossover Event between all four shows. I am very upset that Snart is not in season 2so I am going to put him in my own way. Everything that has happened up until this point is the same. Nothing changes.**_

 _ **Summary: The team have been tracking down these time abbreviations all while trying to figure out what Damien Darhk is up to. Not to mention what Speedster killed Hourman. They were finally about to get some answers, but those answers come to a stunning shock when they run into someone they never thought they would ever see again. Is this old friend on their side or has he turned against them and is now fighting along side their enemy?**_

 _ **Story Warnings: Swearing, violence and mentions of child abuse**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

The team were making their way through The Rotunda of the National Archives Building in downtown Washington, DC. in 1958 They had gotten a small time abbreviation that pointed them here. They didn't know why they would have to be here in this building. It was a museum and unless someone was here to steal something there really wasn't much of a point to being here.

"If I can't steal anything, I don't know why I'm here." Mick said.

"You're here in case we need to fight someone." Sara said back.

Sara didn't want to do this anymore than Mick did, but sometimes they just have to do this type of thing. Sara wanted nothing more than to go out there and find Damien Darhk and kill him for what he did to her sister, but she also had a job to do. As much as she hated it she had to keep going, they had to keep going. Sara knew that Mick was having a hard time these past six months with Snart being gone. They had known each other since they were young teenagers. They were partners, but also brothers. They had spent a great chunk of their life being together all the time it would be hard on anyone to go without that person always there. Mick had spent a long time with the Time Masters, but that was different. Snart was still out there alive, Mick could see him whenever he wanted. This time around Snart was gone for good. It wasn't easy on Mick and it was clear he was becoming worse with Snart not here to bond with or to keep him in check.

Sara had been trying, but it just wasn't the same. She was trying though for Snart as she knew he would want her to if he wasn't there. Sara was trying to honor his memory and do what was right, but some days it was hard. Some days she missed so much it hurt. The fact that once again she would never get to see where something would take her. She liked him, she liked him a lot and it was ripped away from her before they even had a chance to do anything. It wasn't fair and Sara found herself most nights going over what happened and trying to see if there could have been something she could have done to change it. Something she could have done to save Snart that night, but she never came up with anything.

They heard a clicking sound off to the left and they all stopped and listened. The museum was closed so they should have been the only ones in here. They all made their way towards the sound to check it out. When they walked into the room there was nothing in the world to prepare them for what they saw. They stopped dead inside the room that held the historic documents. There in front of them were three people they never expected to see, but especially the one. There standing in front of them was Snart, Lisa and a man that only Mick recognized as their father. Lewis was putting a rolled up piece of paper into the inside pocket of his jacket and gave a chuckle.

"Well looks like we got some company."

"Snart." Mick said softly with confusion clear in his voice.

Snart was wearing his black leather jacket and black leather gloves. It was clear that he had been the one to break into the glass case. On each thigh he had two nine-millimeter guns in a holster instead of his cold gun, which was still on the Waverider. They knew this wasn't their Snart, as he had died that day even Gideon confirmed it. Which meant that this Snart was before they had left to fight Savage. He would only know Mick and there was no telling how he was going to react right now. They didn't want to have to hurt him. Even though he wasn't the same Snart they knew that Snart was still inside of him and they didn't want to hurt their friend.

"What are you doing here Mick." Snart kept his voice normal and it sounded just like they had all remembered it.

"Could ask you the same thing." Mick said still in shock at seeing his dead friend.

"Look, whatever you stole just put it back. You're out of your league here." Ray said hoping that they could settle this without having to hurt anyone.

"You're the ones out of your league." Lewis said with a smirk.

"Let's just kill them already." Lisa said with a dangerous smile.

Snart had yet to say something and the others didn't know how to take that. Either he knew them and just wasn't talking or he didn't know them. Either way this was not a situation they ever thought they would be in. They didn't want to hurt Snart, even if he was different from who they knew him to be. He was still their friend and teammate. The last thing they wanted to do was kill him.

"What are you doing here?" Sara demanded. She knew they had stolen something and they could figure out what easily enough by looking into the empty case. Why they were here was something they needed to know.

"Admiring these fine historic pieces. Now we'll be on our way."

Lewis pulled out his gun and started to fire on the Legends. It forced them all into battle. Snart immediately went over to Mick and began to throw punches. Mick didn't want to hurt Snart; especially after the last fight they had almost killed Snart. Still he wasn't going to take hits from him either. Mick made sure he held back on his punches and didn't hit anywhere on Snart that would cause him too much pain or injuries. Snart wasn't fighting as well as he normally would and Mick was getting the feeling he really didn't want to. As fast as the fight started it was quickly over when there was yellow lightning flashing through and around the room. And before anyone knew it the Snart family was gone. Sara ran over to the glass case as Jax spoke.

"What the hell was that?"

"It would appear that this speedster has more of a team than we suspected." Stein said.

"Why Snart though? And who was that other guy?" Ray asked.

"His father." Mick answered clearly not happy about this at all.

"I thought his father was dead?" Jax said confused.

"He is." Mick said.

"They took the Declaration of Independence." Sara said turning their attention back to the matter at hand besides Snart.

"Why would they take that?" Ray said confused as well.

"Don't know. Let's get back to the ship and as Nate. Maybe he can tell us something." Sara said as she started to walk back the way they had come.

The others didn't hesitate to follow Sara. They had named her Captain and they trusted her judgement. They were prepared to follow her anywhere. They didn't know what was going on with Snart or why they would steal that piece of history. It didn't make any sense to them. One thing was for certain they would figure it out and they would stop Damien this speedster and anyone else that was on their side. They were also going to do whatever they could to get Snart away from them and back where he belonged. Whether he remembered them or not. They remembered him and they were not going to let him get dragged down with the likes of them. They arrived back at the ship and instantly headed into the Bridge where Amaya and Nate would be waiting for them.

"What happened?" Nate asked eager to be helpful. He was the new guy and he knew that he had some work to do in order to get into their circle.

"We ran into Snart, his sister and his father. They stole the Declaration of Independence. We need to know why." Sara answered.

"Wait Snart was there? Leonard Snart, Captain Cold? He died though destroying the Oculus." Nate said confused.

"Who is this?" Amaya asked confused.

"My partner." Mick answered.

"And a member of our team. Over six months ago he sacrificed himself to save all of us." Ray added.

"Gideon, what can you tell us about this Mr. Snart?" Stein asked hoping that the A.I. could provide them with some form of an explanation.

"I'm afraid I won't be much help in that department. The Mr. Snart you knew is dead. His body has not shown up within your timeline." Gideon answered.

"So he has to be from earlier in the timeline before Rip came to us." Jax said.

"I'm afraid not. He is accounted for all throughout your timeline history." Gideon said.

"Their timeline?" Amaya asked confused.

"Yes. There are an endless number of alternative timelines. It would appear that this Mr. Snart is from one of them. Unfortunately, I am not able to track different timelines." Gideon answered.

"Time travel and alternative timelines. Great." Amaya said sarcastically.

"Every decision you make will change the course of the future. Each decision will create a new timeline." Stein added.

"So this Snart is working with his father and his sister. So maybe his father didn't go to prison and they grew close." Jax suggested.

"Or all of that stayed the same and this Snart hasn't killed his father." Nate said.

"He killed his own father?" Amaya asked disgusted.

"His old man put a bomb in his kid sister's head to force Snart to work a heist with him. He killed him once his sister was safe." Mick explained.

"He actually put a bomb in his own child's head?" Amaya asked shocked.

"Snart's father isn't the nicest of fathers out there." Jax said sympathetically.

"He was a sadistic monster that makes me look like a puppy." Mick said with anger.

"If he was that bad then why would Snart be with him now?" Amaya asked.

"Maybe in his timeline his father wasn't abusive." Stein suggested.

"Or maybe in his timeline Snart isn't as strong as he was in our timeline." Jax suggested.

"We don't know when he was taken though. He seemed to recognize Mick so in his timeline he still has Mick in his life. This Snart could be one that made a different decision when he was eighteen or one that made a different decision when he was forty. We won't know until we ask him." Sara said.

"We need to focus on what they stole. That's more important." Amaya said looking to find her friend's killer over anything else.

"I can do some research on the Declaration, but there's an insane amount of conspiracy theorist out there that think something was hidden within it. It's going to take some time to narrow down which ones might be true or go with the medallions we recovered." Nate said.

"Do that. We need to know what they are trying to put together. If we can figure out what they still need we can beat them to it." Sara said.

"What are we gonna do about Snart?" Jax asked still not happy that they just left Snart there.

"When we get a chance to talk to him we will. But for now all we can do is wait for that time. We can't go jumping around endless timelines to find him. They are stealing these historic pieces for a reason. Darhk obviously needed thieves and he got the best. We'll see him again." Sara said confidently.

"I'm afraid Ms. Lance is right. All we can do is wait for our meeting once again. Maybe then we will be able to gather more information from him." Stein agreed.

None of the original team liked that thought at all. They had to accept it, but they didn't like it. They didn't like the fact that Snart was trapped with his abusive father. They didn't like that they didn't know what their relationship was like. Maybe he wasn't abusive, but what if he was? What if this Snart never stood up to his father and was still being hurt by him? It doesn't matter how old Snart is they all knew that Captain Cold was just a front. It was his way of protecting himself. If he didn't have that, if he didn't have Mick, would he really be just as tough? Snart had told Sara when they were dying in the cargo hold that Mick had been standing up for him ever since they met. He got used to that relationship and protection that he didn't even have to defend himself if Mick was there. He didn't have that now. There was no telling what he would be like now.

Mick headed straight to his room. He didn't know what he was feeling or what he was thinking. He needed some space to get his head back on straight. Once in his room Mick locked the door so he could be alone and didn't have to deal with anyone coming in to check up on him. Mick leaned against the door and tried to get his thoughts in order. He didn't ever expect to see Snart again after that night in the bar. He was prepared for that to be it. He had missed his partner, his brother, for months now. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and stop him from killing himself for them. Snart was a good man deep down; at heart he was a good man. He had been abused so horribly growing up and forced to be a parent at the young age of eleven that he had no other choice, but to survive. Mick knew that Snart recognized him. So they still met in Juvi, but then what happened? Were they friends? Were they enemies? Did Snart grow up barely knowing him and on his own with his father raising his sister? The possibilities were endless Mick knew that. He knew more about the timelines than any of them did from his time with the Time Masters. Back then Mick made sure he paid close attention because anything could have helped him get revenge against Snart. Now he was using that knowledge to try and figure out where this version of his partner had come from. Mick needed time to think. He needed time to figure out a plan and what he would do if he saw his partner again. One thing was for certain. Mick was not going to leave Snart behind again. He was not going to make the same mistakes. Snart deserved better than that and Mick was going to make sure of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was over fourteen hours later when Nate finally called out from the library. They all headed into it to see what he had been able to find out. They had all been waiting anxiously to find something that would lead them back to Snart. They all had been wanting to get Darhk and this Speedster out of the picture, but now all of that attention was turned to getting Snart out of there. Whether he was their Snart or not, they weren't going to turn their backs on him. He was their friend even if he didn't remember them.

"What do you have?" Sara asked.

"A lot of crazy people with too much free time on their hands. It all comes down to this one story though. On July 4, 1776 in the State House at Philadelphia that many of the founders of America sat debating whether or not to sign the Declaration of Independence. They were enclosed in a room with the lower chamber doors locked and a guard posted. They knew they faced the death penalty for high treason, as they were about to sever the last tie between the old country and the new. Suddenly a voice rang from the balcony with the closing words, "God has given America to be free!" With that the American patriots rushed over and one by one signed their names on the Declaration of Independence. Afterwards they went to go express their gratitude towards the speaker but he was not there. To this day nobody knows how he entered the locked and guarded room or who he was." Nate began.

"Ok so who was this mystery man?" Ray asked.

"No one knows and everyone has an opinion about it. Some believe it was a complete lie to settle any unsettled feelings about it. Some believe it was an enemy looking to harm the newly appointed United States. Some believe it was a Russian spy. Some even believe that it was a spirit from the future. Now mixed in with all of it there were a few theories that the paper the Declaration was signed on held some magical map on it that would led someone to this powerful weapon. Other than that I have nothing and nothing that connects them with these two medallions. I've looked through everything. Gideon has given me even more information that I couldn't find, but nothing." Nate answered.

"Well maybe Darhk believes in this magical map thing or whatever. Maybe the medallions that don't exist work on the Declaration somehow." Jax suggested.

"Anything is possible at this point. We need the Declaration to test that theory." Ray said.

"Except they have it." Sara said.

Just then Mick's pocket beeped and they all looked at him. It was clear he was confused as well as he didn't have anything on him that would beep. Mick put his hand in his pocket and was shocked to pull out a cell phone, especially because it wasn't his.

"Since when do you have a phone?" Nate asked confused.

"I don't." Mick said as he looked at the phone.

"Then how do you have one?" Amaya asked confused as well.

"Snart must have planted it on me when we fought."

"What is it a text or something?" Jax asked.

"Voicemail." Mick answered.

He went and hit the button to play the voicemail and he put it to his ear and listened. The others were quiet as they were very interested in what the voicemail would be.

" _Mick, I don't know if you'll get this or if you'll come. I need help Mick. It's bad, it's really bad. I can't do it anymore. I need you to meet me at West and 85_ _th_ _come alone in twenty minutes. I'll wait as long as I can, but come morning I have to leave. Please be there, please."_

Mick put the phone back in his pocket after the voicemail was complete. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to that meeting spot to find out. The sound of Snart's voice was enough for Mick to know that something was seriously wrong. The others were all waiting to hear what Mick was going to say, as they didn't hear the voicemail.

"Who was it?" Sara asked.

"Snart. I gotta go." Mick said as he turned to leave.

"Whoa go where? What did he say?" Ray asked not liking that Mick was so easily willing to leave.

"He wants me to met him at West and 85th in twenty minutes." Mick answered as he kept walking.

The others had no choice, but to follow him out as Sara spoke.

"You can't go alone Mick."

"He said to come alone so I'm goin' alone."

"It could be a trap. You don't know this version of him. He could be getting you there to kill you or kidnap you." Amaya said.

"It's not a trap. He needs help."

"You don't know that." Amaya said as she got in front of Mick to stop him from walking anywhere.

"He was in pain. He was terrified. You don't know him like I do. For him to be in pain and to be terrified plus letting it show, it means it's bad. He's not there because he wants to be. He needs help to get out. I'm getting' him out. Now get out of my way before I burn you up." Mick said as he put his hand on his heat gun and revived it up.

"Amaya, get out of his way and Mick I'm coming with you." Sara demanded.

"He said alone." Mick argued.

"He also doesn't know any of us. I'm going to make sure nothing goes wrong." Sara said and Mick knew not to argue with her. It also wasn't worth the energy or time.

"I don't know about you guys going alone though. What if he's followed? You could get attacked." Ray said.

"Dr. Palmer is right. We should all go and make sure nothing happens." Stein agreed.

"No just Mick and I. If something goes wrong I don't want all of us being there." Sara said.

"We gotta go Blondie. Snart said he would be there in twenty minutes. I want to case the area first." Mick said in a rush to get going.

"I'll let you know what happens." Sara said to the others.

Her and Mick headed out to the Jump Ship so they could go and meet with Snart. They didn't know what was going on or what Snart was going to be like when they got there. All they did know was that they needed to get there to him before he took off and they lost him again. The others didn't like this, but they also knew they weren't going to win. With no other choice they headed to the Bridge so they could be there if case something happened. Sara and Mick got into the Jump Ship and Sara got in the pilot seat. She took off for their location while Mick sat down.

"Play the voicemail Mick. I need to hear it." Sara said as they took off.

Mick didn't even argue he just took the phone out and played the voicemail on speaker so Sara could hear it. She shook her head. Snart did sound like he was in pain and the obvious fear was clear in his voice. Something was seriously wrong. Sara had never heard fear in Snart's voice and she didn't know how she felt about hearing the absolute terror in his voice now. Snart was strong. Sara believed that no matter what timeline this Snart was from. He was strong. That wasn't something that would just change.

"Have you ever heard him sound like that?" Sara asked the only person who truly knew Snart.

"Once. He was seventeen and his father had almost killed him. He called me to come get him and Lisa out of there. I got there just as his father had him on the floor with a knife in the air. I got them both of out there and took them to my place. That was the last time."

"So it could be his father this time around."

"Probably. He didn't go willingly. There's no way he did."

"Do you think Lisa will be with him?"

"Don't know. Can't see him leavin' without her though. He always stayed for her."

"We'll get them out and back safe Mick. We won't lose him again." Sara said confidently.

"I can't lose him again. All I keep thinkin' about are all the times I should have been there for him. I shouldn't have beat the hell out of him on the ship. I should have had his back." Mick said with regret in his voice.

"He died knowing that you cared about him Mick. He knew that."

"He protected me. I was supposed to be protectin' him. He was mine to protect. How could I forget that?" Mick said sounding confused and lost at his past actions that even to him didn't make sense. Not after everything they had been through.

"Everyone makes mistakes. At least now you get the chance to help him and protect him again. We'll get some answers Mick."

They made sure to do a circle around the area first to make sure there were no surprises. It was pouring rain so it would help for the Jump Ship to blend in slightly. The area was pretty isolated with old warehouses. It was a perfect spot to be ambushed. They were both hoping that it wouldn't go down that way. Once they landed they opened the door to the ship and stood there waiting for when Snart would arrive. They stayed on the inside to keep dry and warm. When twenty minutes went by and no one had shown they were both getting anxious.

"He might have gotten held up. If he's sneaking out he might have had to wait for the chance." Sara said as she could feel the anxiety and impatience rolling off from Mick.

Mick gave a grunt in response. He was more than prepared to wait all night if he had to. He wasn't leaving without Snart. It was another twenty minutes before they were able to see someone walking towards the ship. They could tell it was Snart, but he had some kind of black tarp over the right half of him up to his shoulder. They didn't know why, but they didn't really care in that moment. Once Snart was close enough they tell he was soaked and freezing. He was shivering and his lips seemed slightly blue. What shocked them the most was seeing how beat up he was. His right eye was swollen shut; his left eye was completely black and blue. He had blood running down the left half of his face from a gash on his forehead, he had large bruising on both cheeks as well as around his neck and that was just what they could see. Snart stopped once he was at the door and he saw Sara there as well.

"It's okay I trust her. Get in." Mick said as he could see the doubt in Snart's eyes.

Snart thought about it for a second before he walked into the Jump Ship. He wasn't moving too well and they both knew that his bruises went further than his neck. Once inside the door was closed and Sara spoke.

"Gideon, get us back to the ship."

"Right away Ms. Lance." Gideon said.

Snart removed the wet tarp and both Mick and Sara were shocked to see a little girl in his arms with a small black bag over his shoulder.

"Who's the runt?" Mick asked.

"Lisa's. Her name's Lilly." Snart's voice was hoarse and it came out slightly hard to understand as he shivered.

"You need to get warm. You both do." Sara said as she took off her jacket and Mick did the same. "Let me have her and I'll get her wrapped up. You should be sitting down." Sara said.

Sara took Lilly from Snart and wrapped her up. Mick wrapped his jacket around Snart's shoulder and guided him down to one of the seats. Snart could barely move from the pain. As he sat his right hand went to his left side and Mick for the first time could see the blood coming up through his jacket.

"You're bleedin'." Mick said as he moved his jacket and unzipped Snart's. He was shocked to see that Snart had been shot. "You're shot." Mick said with anger in his voice as he placed his hands against the heavily bleeding wound.

Snart groaned from the pain as his body just couldn't take much more of it.

"Who shot you?" Sara asked with her own anger.

Snart just looked at Mick and that was all Mick needed.

"That piece of shit is dead when I get my hands on him. He did all of this to you." Mick said with rage dripping from his voice.

"Gideon, let the others know we are on our way back and to get the Med Bay ready." Sara ordered.

"Yes Ms. Lance."

Snart started to cough and they could both hear that something was wrong. He sounded really sick and they both wondered how he had hid it from them earlier. Sara held Lilly and did everything she could to keep her warm. She was dry from the tarp at least so the threat of her getting sick was reduced greatly. She didn't seem too happy to be away from Snart, but that was just something that couldn't happen right now. Snart was seriously injured and he couldn't have a little girl in his arms.

"How old is she?" Sara asked.

"Two." Snart forced out. He blinked a few times to keep his eyes open. They could both see the exhaustion in his eyes. It had been a very long time since Snart had slept peacefully or more than a couple of hours.

"Almost there. Hang on." Mick said as he could tell that Snart was struggling right now.

"I had to leave her. I had to. You have to protect them. If I die Mick, you have to protect them." Snart wheezed out.

"You aren't dyin'. I'm not gonna let you. Gideon can heal you. We're almost there you just have to hang on. You got this far you aren't given up now Leo." Mick said with strength in his voice.

"Promise me Mick." Snart pressed.

"I promise. Now stop talkin' and just rest. We're pullin' in now." Mick said not liking this conversation at all.

Once the Jump Ship was connected again the door opened and everyone was standing there to see what was going on. They were all shocked to see Sara holding a little girl as well as the state Snart was in.

"Haircut, give me a hand." Mick said to snap everyone out of it.

Ray immediately went over to Mick and Snart. Together they got Snart up as Mick kept his hand on Snart's side to slow the bleeding down. They both headed to the Med Bay with everyone right behind them.

"What happened?" Jax asked.

"His father." Mick said through clenched teeth.

"And who might this little one be?" Stein asked referring to Lilly.

"This is Lilly. His niece." Sara answered.

They walked into the Med Bay and Mick and Ray helped Snart to get down on the chair. Ray attached the cuff to Snart's wrist as Gideon spoke.

"I will remove the bullet and start cleaning the wound. The bullet did not hit any major organs and is a through and through. He will be fine, but sore for the portion of a week."

"Low dose of pain meds Gideon." Mick said knowing the level of pain Snart was in. He could handle a lot so he was seriously injured if he couldn't hide it from them. The problem was Snart didn't like being on drugs as he didn't like the feeling of not being in control. It was why he never drank much when he did drink.

"Hungy." Lilly said softly as her belly rumbled.

"Leonard, I'm going to take Lilly and get her changed and some food into her. We won't be far." Sara said gently to Snart.

"I don't." Snart started but a painful cough forced him to stop. When he finally got it under control Mick spoke.

"I trust them, you can too. She's safe here."

"We won't be far. It's just down the hall. Is there anything that she can't eat?" Sara asked not wanting to give the girl something she was allergic to.

Snart just shook his head as talking hurt a great deal.

"We won't be long. Come on Sweetie let's get you in some nice clean clothes and then food in your belly." Sara said to Lilly as she picked up the black bag and headed out.

"We'll go and wait in the kitchen as well. Give you both some space." Stein said knowing that Snart and Mick weren't one for crowds.

The others weren't happy about leaving, but they didn't have much of a choice. There wasn't much room in the Med Bay to begin with. They all filed out and headed for the kitchen to wait for when Snart would be healed.

"Man he has a niece. Did he have one before?" Jax asked as he sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

"No he didn't. I know that much. Something changed in his timeline for that to happen." Ray answered as he leaned against the counter top.

"Anything could have changed. We still don't even know what part of the timeline was changed for him." Stein said.

"And we're just supposed to trust him?" Amaya said sceptically.

"Ya we are." Ray said back with strength.

"He could be a spy you don't know." Amaya said still not looking to trust a total stranger that apparently killed his own father.

"They wouldn't have hurt him like this if he was. Plus he brought a two-year-old little girl with him. He's looking to escape." Nate said.

"What about his sister though? He left her behind. He would never have done that unless he had no choice." Jax said knowing that for a fact. Snart was willing to risk erasing himself from the timeline just to protect her from their father's abuse. He would never have left her behind unless he didn't have another option.

"He probably had to choose between the two and he picked his niece." Ray said sympathetically.

"It would not have been an easy choice." Stein said knowing how deeply Snart cared for his sister.

"Hopefully he's okay and can tell us what has been happening." Nate said.

Ten minutes later Sara was walking into the kitchen with Lilly still in her arms. She was in new clean clothes that Gideon had made for her. The other clothes in the small duffle bag were wet. Sara had changed her pull-up as well and brushed her hair and put it back into a ponytail. She was a really cute kid and Sara couldn't help but smile when she looked at her. She had Snart's piercing eyes and Sara knew this girl was going to be a heartbreaker one day.

"What would you like? Cereal?" Sara asked.

She didn't know how well Lilly could talk so she thought she would give it a try and see if she knew much.

"And milk." Lilly said with a small smile.

"You got it." Sara said as he placed Lilly down in one of the chairs and went to grab a bowl of cereal for her.

With that done she went over and placed it down on the table. Sara then picked Lilly up and put her in her lap so that Lilly could reach the table.

"What do you think happened?" Ray asked.

"I don't know. Let's just wait and see what Leonard is like." Sara said. She didn't know what had happened, but she also didn't know how well Lilly understood what they were saying. Normally she wouldn't have thought twice about it, but Snart was insanely smart, more so than the others knew. Sara didn't want to take the risk in Lilly understanding what they say. If Snart talked about it around her that was his choice. Sara didn't want to make that choice for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mick stood there and watched as Gideon healed his partner. Snart didn't look good at all. His lips were still slightly blue and he was still shivering. He would need to get changed into some warmer and dry clothes in order to fight off this chill before he could get a shower.

"How bad Gideon?" Mick asked.

"I have repaired the damage done by the bullet. I'm afraid he has many other numerous injuries though. Four broken ribs, three cracked ribs, a broken right hand, bruised vocal cords from strangulation, a sprained right knee, slight internal bleeding to his abdomen, a two inch skull fracture as well as a small crack to the left side of his jaw. The cut to his forehead bleed heavily and required stitches. He has a rather severe case of pneumonia as well as a dangerous level of exhaustion. I'm afraid the only thing I can do for Mr. Snart is prescribe him an anti-biotic and some pain medication. Other than that he just needs rest to recover." Gideon explained.

Mick grunted in response at the level and number of injuries that his partner had taken. Mick was going to kill Lewis if it was the last thing he ever did; and he planned on making it a very painful death.

"You need to get out of those clothes. I'll grab you some to change into." Mick said and when Snart gave he nod he turned and quickly went to Snart's old room to grab the clothes that had been left there.

No one had dared to change anything in this room since Snart's death. It was his room and it always would be his room. Everything was exactly how he left it and that's how it was going to stay. Mick grabbed a change of clothes for Snart and then headed back to the Med Bay. Snart was getting restless as he didn't like hospitals and this was as close as you could get. He also didn't like that he wasn't around Lilly right now. He didn't like it when she was out of his sight for long.

"Do I have to stay here?" Snart asked once Mick had returned.

"Gideon?" Mick asked.

"It would be recommended; however, I can monitor Mr. Snart's condition from his room."

"Do that." Mick ordered.

Mick placed the black sweatpants, black long sleeved shirt and black zip up sweater down beside Snart.

"Let's get you changed then we can get you out of here."

"Where's Lilly?" Snart asked confused as Mick helped him to sit up.

"Sara took her to get changed and food remember?" Mick said slightly concerned, as it wasn't like Snart to forget something.

"The skull fracture may cause some forgetfulness until it is healed Mr. Rory. Along with dizziness, exhaustion, light-headedness, fainting and headaches." Gideon supplied.

"Let's get this off." Mick said as he helped Snart to remove his jacket before removing Snart's jacket.

He placed the both down on the chair as Snart started to remove his shirt. Mick could tell he was in a great deal of pain so he helped him to get changed out of his clothes and into the dry ones that Mick had brought for him. Snart swayed slightly at the end of it, but Mick was there to catch him.

"You need to lay down." Mick said.

"I need Lilly. I'll sit where she is." Snart said with a stubborn tone. One that Mick knew he wasn't going to be able to get Snart to change his mind.

Mick placed a gentle hand around Snart's waist and helped him to walk down to the kitchen where the others were waiting for them. Once in the kitchen Mick guided Snart over to the chair next to Sara where Lilly had finished eating her cereal. Lilly smiled and held her arms out for Snart at seeing him. Mick got Snart sitting down in the chair before Lilly all but jumped into his lap. Sara was just barely able to hold on so that Lilly wouldn't hurt Snart when she was in his lap. Once Lilly was settled in his lap she placed her thumb in her mouth and her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Snart placed his arms around her gently and let Lilly sleep in his lap.

"So who are all of you?" Snart asked, as he didn't like being kept in the dark,

"This might get confusing. That's Jax Jackson and Professor Stein. They make-up Firestorm a Meta-Human that when merged together has fire and can fly. That is Doctor Ray Palmer, the Atom. He built a super suit that allows him to shrink down to the size of an atom. Sara is beside you. She is a train League of Assassin and was dead and brought back to life almost two years ago. This is Amaya, she is a member of the Justice Society. Her necklace allows her to use the strength of animals. And I'm Nate, I can turn my whole body into steal and am a historian. Amaya and me are new." Nate summed up.

"We're also missing Captain Rip Hunter. He is the one that originally brought us together, minus Nate and Amaya. We're still trying to find him. He stranded himself in the timeline somewhere. We haven't been able to find him." Sara said.

"Sara is Captain for now." Ray added.

"Gideon told us his injuries. How are you feeling Mr. Snart?" Stein asked with concern.

"Fine." Snart automatically said. It had been programmed into him from such a young age that he couldn't help it. It was a natural response to him by now.

"I know that has been abused into you to say since you were a small boy. But no one here is going to hurt you. You don't have to lie about how you are feeling. You are clearly not fine. You can say honestly how you feel without any fear of a punishment." Stein kept his voice gentle so it wouldn't come across as demanding.

Snart took in a shaky breath before he spoke again. "How am I feeling? Confused, angry, pain, everything hurts to the point where I don't remember a time when it hasn't. Tired. I'm so tired. What happened? I knew you people before or you knew me." Snart said trying to get his mind to focus around the fog.

"Yes. Over six months ago now you were on the team with us, but then something happened." Ray started.

"I died. How?" Snart asked.

"How did you know?" Jax asked confused by the sudden connection.

Snart turned to look at Mick. "That's why you came that night. To say goodbye."

"You knocked me out and took my place." Mick said.

"You sacrificed yourself to save all of us." Ray added with a small smile.

"You remember Mr. Rory meeting you in the bar that night?" Stein asked hopeful that they had at least narrowed down the possible timelines.

"Ya." Snart answered.

"So then you are from an alternative timeline from after that. So everything before that stayed the same." Ray said.

"How did you end up traveling through time?" Sara asked.

"Bit of a story. We weren't supposed to meet that night were we?" Snart asked Mick.

"No we weren't talking to each other yet after that last heist."

"I guess that changed it. I was supposed to meet Lisa that night at Saint and Sinners, but I blew her off to meet you. Thought maybe something was wrong for you to be calling me."

"That fire was my fault, not yours. I know I blamed you, but it was my fault." Mick said, as he didn't want to leave anything unsaid at the moment. He wasn't about to lose his partner again especially not to one of his past mistakes that he had blamed Snart for.

"I guess we got passed it in your timeline. We do end up on a Time Ship together."

"Took another two years. When the Flash first showed up and you needed a new kind of crew. We fought the Flash together. Shit happened after that and you ended up respectin' him. Your old man put a bomb in Lisa's head. You worked with the Flash to buy time so his geeky friends could get it out. Then you killed your old man and went to prison. Another Meta-Human broke you out and then we went back to robbing before time travel happened." Mick summed up.

"I guess that meeting did change everything."

"I'm guessin' for the worse." Mick said as he fought back his anger.

"I guess that depends on how you look at it." Snart said, as he looked down at his niece sound asleep in his lap.

"What happened after that night Leonard?" Sara asked.

"We must have been close. Only the Flash in my timeline calls me Leonard." Snart said, as he looked over at Sara.

"We were friends, close friends. We did almost die together from hypothermia in the Engine Room."

"Ah."

"What happened when I left?" Mick asked, as he had to know what he had changed and just how bad it was for Snart.

"After you left I headed to the bar to meet Lisa. She had left with Duncan." Snart said with sneer.

"That bastard. After all the times we told her to stay the hell away from him." Mick said with anger in his voice.

"You know Lisa. If I ever see him again, I'm going to kill him." Snart said with anger in his voice now as well.

"Who is Duncan?" Sara asked, as she knew something must be wrong with him if both Snart and Mick were pissed about it.

"This jackass that has been after Lisa since she was eighteen. We always told her to stay away from him. He had a habit of being controllin' and abusive to his lady friends. He had a temper that could snap in a moment." Mick explained.

"He also had a few arrests for sexual assaults on minors. Nothing ever stuck. But one look in his eyes and I could see it. I told Lisa to stay the hell away from him. That if I ever caught her with him I'd kill him and lock her up until she turned old." Snart added.

"She was pissed you blew her off." Nate stated.

"Basically. Didn't hear from her for six months. She ignored my calls and she stopped coming around the usual places. Six months later she shows up on my door five months pregnant. Duncan kicked her out when he found out. She didn't know where else to go so she came to me. Of course." Snart said.

"You always cleaned up her messes." Mick said.

"If you recall I always cleaned up yours too. You both would have been dead a long time ago if I hadn't."

"True. So she moved in and had the runt. Duncan never come around again?"

"Haven't seen or heard from him. I know he's alive, but he's not as dumb as he looks. He's hiding somewhere. Lisa moving in made things between you and me start to go downhill. You weren't happy that I got out of the game with the little one on the way." Snart said to Mick.

"You got out? You always talked about it, but you never had the desire to do it. Never a good enough reason. You finally go back to school?"

"Worked as a mechanic for a year while I got my Masters degree in engineering, focus on weapons."

"Good." Mick said sincerely.

"You got a Masters degree in a year?" Ray asked shocked.

"Smarter than I look." Snart said with a small shrug. He was used to everyone being surprised by that.

"We knew you were smart. No one is that good at planning heists without some high IQ points." Sara said.

"It's a wonderful accomplishment. I always knew there was potential in you. I'm happy that you were able to tap into it." Stein said honestly.

"Where did you work?" Jax asked.

"Ironically enough the police department and Mercury Labs. I did a lot of military contracts and weapon innovation."

"Did Lisa live with you the whole time?" Sara asked.

"No." Snart said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Mick asked. He could see the stress in Snart's eyes. It wasn't as simple as they were all thinking.

"I thought she was fine. I thought she wanted to have Lilly. She didn't show any signs otherwise. She had been drinking before she came to me. I thought once she discovered she was pregnant she would stop. I made sure there was none in the house. I wasn't drinking or going to the bar. She kept drinking though when I wasn't around. Lilly was born premature by six weeks. She suffered a low level Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. She weighed one pound eight ounces and was fifty percent shorter than she should have been. She cried for six weeks straight in the hospital. She had to have a kidney transplant; both of her kidneys weren't working and shut down. They were able to get one just in time. She only has one now. Her brain by some miracle wasn't affected. Lisa lost custody of her right away. Once Lisa was able to leave the hospital she took off. She didn't even name her. Children Services gave me temporary custody. I fought in court for two years getting full custody of her. The Flash helped me with that actually. He spoke on my behalf and that helped the courts give full custody to an ex-con."

"You turned your life around though. You got a degree and took in your niece. You had changed. You did that. Not the Flash." Ray said with strength in his voice.

"I guess. I didn't see Lisa the whole time and you and me weren't talking." Snart said to Mick.

"Because you got out." Mick said.

"Started off that way. I had called you when Lilly was born and told you what happened. You didn't show. That pissed me off. Then you came and wanted me to help you break into a bank. I refused and that pissed you off. A month later you got pinched for it and sent to Iron Heights. You killed a security guard and were up on murder charges. You wanted me to break you out and I refused. I told you it was your fault for not listening to me and you could clean up your own mess. That I was done. You then made it your life's mission to kill me. You kept sending criminals and gang members to the house to kill me. I spent the next two years raising Lilly and going to endless doctor appointments and surgery. Working full-time to show the courts that I could handle having her. And then you sending everyone to kill me and her. I had to keep moving and that made the courts suspicious. Finally eight months ago I was granted full custody. I got a job down in Star City for Argus. Cisco was going to make sure our identities were kept hidden so you couldn't find us down there. I had left Lilly with a baby sitter and when I got home that night the sitter was gone and Lisa was there with three other men and Father. She had a bag packed for Lilly and said that she was taking Lilly on a trip."

"Trip where?" Mick asked.

"Back through history to change the outcome. Eobard Thawne was there, the Reverse Flash. He's the Speedster. He opens the time portals to allow us to travel through it. Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn are the other two. I'm assuming you know the three of them. They were in my timeline they must be in yours."

"Darhk and Merlyn were from Star City. We knew Darhk was there, but we didn't know about Merlin." Sara said.

"The Reverse Flash we know about too. We didn't know he was the speedster. What did they want with the three of you?" Jax asked.

"Thieves. My father is violent and has no problem killing everyone in his way. Lisa is good at stealing, but not the best at it. She doesn't have the patience to wait for the right moment. Impulsive. They wanted me, but knew I wouldn't go with Lilly left behind or at all for that matter. They all showed up with Lilly in Lisa's arms knowing I couldn't fight them all and get her safe."

"They left you with no choice. You had to go to protect her." Amaya said speaking for the first time. This version of Leonard Snart seemed to be very different than the one she had just heard about not even two hours ago.

"I had to go. Six months ago we found out about you chasing them down. I was hoping that this Mick wouldn't hate me like my Mick does right now. I had to wait it out until we finally crossed paths."

"And when we did you planted the phone on me. How did you get hurt?" Mick asked.

"When we got back to the warehouse he thought I would do something. He wanted to make sure I couldn't go anywhere. When I was finally able to get away I grabbed Lilly and the rest you know. I wanted Lisa to come, but she wouldn't. I know she wouldn't. I didn't want to leave her, but there had been too many close calls already with Lilly. I had to get her out." Snart said with pain in his voice and they could tell he was torn at having to leave his sister behind.

"You made the right choice Mr. Snart. We can get your sister out of there. You made the right choice in protecting your niece." Stein said trying to offer some form of comfort to Snart.

"That's why you're exhausted. You've been on edge for the past two years." Nate said sympathetically.

"What do you want to do Leonard? We can take you both back to Star City 2016. It could be like you never left. Or you could stay here with us. Or we could drop you off in our Star City or Central City 2016." Sara suggested. As much as she didn't want Snart to leave she wasn't about to keep him and his niece here if they didn't want to be.

"I don't know." Snart said as he brought his left hand up to his forehead. It was clear that he was in pain and having trouble focusing. The skull fracture and exhaustion was going to give him some trouble for a little bit yet. Gideon was good, but she wasn't a miracle worker either.

"You need sleep. We'll figure the rest out later." Mick said seeing that Snart was at his limit.

"In the duffle bag there's a false bottom. I took the Declaration back." Snart said.

"Do you know why they wanted it?" Stein asked.

"I don't know. Something about a map on it. I can't remember right now."

Snart started to cough and the others knew that he needed to get some rest before he passed out or was back in the Med Bay. Ray went and grabbed a glass of water for Snart and handed it to him. Snart took a few small sips to calm the coughing down before he spoke.

"Thanks."

"Bed. Now." Mick said as he stood up. "Pass me the runt."

Snart with shaky hands passed Lilly over to Mick. Mick placed her in his left arm with her head against his shoulder. He then used his right arm to help Snart get up and they both headed back down the hallway to Snart's old room. Sara walked with them to make sure that Mick and Snart didn't need any help. Once they arrived at his room Mick got Snart over to the bed and laying down. He then placed Lilly down beside Snart on the inside of the bed so if she rolled over she wouldn't fall off the bed. Sara covered them both up and they could see the pain all over Snart's face. His body was shaking once again as well.

"Gideon, can you turn the heat up a little?" Sara asked.

"Of course Ms. Lance." Gideon responded.

"Get some rest. I'll check in on you in a bit." Mick said.

"Don't worry about Lilly. Gideon will tell us when she's awake and I'll come grab her. The best thing for her you can do is get some sleep and heal." Sara said hoping that Snart would listen to her.

Snart already had his eyes closed and he just gave a small nod in acknowledgement. Mick and Sara both headed out of the room to let Snart get the sleep that he desperately needed. Sara and Mick headed back to the kitchen where the others were waiting.

"He's really weak Mick." Sara said with worry.

"He'll heal. He's still a tough son of a bitch."

"I know he is, but he's been running nonstop for over two years now. Constantly looking over his shoulder. Getting hurt, raising a sick kid. He's exhausted; he's burnt out. That can make someone's mind weak."

"And he's been with that monster for eight months now. Alone and unprotected." Mick stated with understanding in his voice.

"He's gonna have problems with all of this. He's gonna need help."

"He's got us."

To Mick it was just that simple. It didn't matter what Snart would be going through he would be there for him. He was going to be there for him no matter how bad it got. Mick wasn't going to walk away from Snart, not again, not ever. They went back into the kitchen and they weren't surprised to the everyone still standing there wondering what was going on.

"How is he?" Ray asked with concern.

"He's in a lot of pain. He's trying to sleep with Lilly." Sara answered.

"The important thing is that he will heal and they are now both safe once again." Stein said.

"For how long will they be here though? You people can't be seriously thinking of letting a young child live on the ship." Amaya asked still more about her own mission than anyone else.

"He can stay as long as he wants." Mick said with an edge to his voice.

"That's not a good idea for a small child. She could be hurt if we get attacked. Not to mention the need for sunlight and fresh air. She needs to grow up outside not traveling through time." Amaya argued back.

"Look, even if I agree with you and I'm not saying I do, but where would we even put them? We can't reach their timeline can we?" Jax asked.

"If Gideon could pinpoint it. We might be able to." Stein said.

"Ok so say that we can drop them back off there. Then what? That version of Rory is still going to try and kill him and Lilly. He's not gonna have any help with her and he'll still be exhausted constantly looking over his shoulder." Jax said.

"What about our 2016?" Nate suggested.

"With his sister that has no idea that in another timeline she gave birth to a baby that she doesn't want. Not to mention everyone thinks he's either dead or a wanted criminal." Sara said.

"Maybe Barry would be able to help him out. Or maybe he could take them to another Earth where Snart isn't a criminal there." Ray suggested.

"I think this is a decision for Mr. Snart to make and as his friends and teammates it is our responsibility to support him and his decisions." Stein said.

"Even if that means that he stays here with his daughter? You want a little girl running around here?" Amaya asked shocked that they were not more for him leaving.

"That runt is his niece. And if he wants to stay here than he will. He died to save us. He don't deserve to get tossed aside the second things get hard. He deserves better than that." Mick said.

"It's Leonard's choice on if he stays or not. I completely support him and if he does stay then we'll figure it out. For now we have more important things to worry about. Nate, I want you to take the Declaration and go over it with a fine toothcomb. We need to know if there is some kind of mystical map on it. They didn't steal it just for the hell of it." Sara ordered.

"I'll see what I can find on it." Nate said easily.

"The rest of us have to try and figure out their next move. They might not be geniuses, but they are going to connect Leonard and Lilly disappearing to us. We need to know how they could be traveling through time and how we can track them."

"Raymond and I can come up with possible scenarios and when Mr. Snart is feeling better and up for it we can speak with him." Stein said.

"Snart will know how they were doing it. After some sleep he should be okay." Ray said.

"His mind was pretty clouded." Jax said with concern.

"It's from the skull fracture. He'll recover it will just take some time." Stein reassured his partner.

"Look, for now all we can do is stay in the Temporal Zone until Leonard is well enough to time jump. We have enough work to do I suggest we get to it." Sara said.

They all didn't even argue. They headed their own ways to get their tasks done. Mick didn't have anything to do so he went back to Snart's room and stood outside of it keeping guard. He wanted to make sure that he was there for Snart if he woke up from a nightmare. Mick was going to protect Snart and Lilly until he dies. Lewis was never going to get his hands on them ever again. No one was. Mick was not going to lose his brother and partner again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was five hours later when Lilly started to have a nightmare. Snart could feel her squirming around and whimpering in her sleep. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. This was not the first time she had suffered a nightmare. Snart hated that she had them and he wished that he could take that from her. In the two years that Snart has spent raising Lilly he couldn't help, but feel like he was making all of the wrong choices. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was just so tired and everything hurt. For two years he had spent fighting off criminal after criminal. Trying to raise his niece and keep her from dying due to complications from Lisa's drinking for almost nine months of her pregnancy. The last two years had been hell with a small light in the middle of it. Snart wasn't going to let Lilly go. She was his and he was going to do whatever he could to keep her safe and happy. Even if it killed him.

"Wake up baby girl." Snart said to snap Lilly out of her nightmare.

Lilly woke up and began to cry. Snart pulled her into his arms and comforted her. He knew that she hated these types of dreams and Snart couldn't blame her for that. After a few minutes Lilly calmed back down and curled into Snart's chest.

"Bad man." Lilly said with a hitch in her voice.

"He's not here anymore baby girl. You're never going to see him again."

Snart was hoping that was true. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he was hoping he would be able to figure it out. The door to the room opened and Mick walked in with the door closing behind him.

"Gideon told me the runt was awake." Mick said as he went and leaned against the bed.

"Were you standing outside?" Snart asked with a hoarse voice.

"Wanted to be close by. Whatever. It's only been five hours. You need to keep sleepin'."

"She had a nightmare." Snart said as he went and tried to sit up. Mick could see him struggling and he went to help his friend sit up as he spoke.

"You should be layin' down."

"I can't get my mind to stop. I don't know what to do Mick and I can't think straight enough right now. It's like every decision I've made with her has been the wrong one."

"You've never made a wrong decision." Mick said knowing that his long time friend was going through some difficult feelings.

"It doesn't feel that way." Snart said softly.

Mick sat down on the edge of the bed. It was rare when they had deep conversations, but they did have them. It was mostly when they were younger and Snart was trying to get over the endless nightmares of the abuse. Snart was an adult now, but that didn't make it easier to handle. Mick knew that Snart was going to have some problems after everything that had happened in the past two years. Mick was going to be there for Snart like he should have been all these years.

"You're tired and hurt. You just need rest."

"What do I do? I go back to my timeline and I have the threat of that version of you finding us again. Or Thawne finds us and kills us. I go to your timeline and Thawne again could kill us. Or I find that version of Lisa and have to explain this situation to her. I stay here and she grows up in this mess of missions and the time stream. Will she even age on the ship? How will she go to school or make friends? She needs a normal life somehow."

"Kids age in the time stream. I don't know about the rest. I do know that you've always figured things out. You got time to figure it out. She get nightmares a lot?"

"Eight months now."

Mick grunted in understanding and no more needed to be said.

"Hungy Dadda."

"Ok baby girl."

"I'll take her. You need sleep."

"No I need to move around. I'm too stiff."

"Fine, but I'll take her. Gideon healed you, but you're not fully healed yet."

Mick reached over and picked up Lilly, who surprisingly held her arms out to Mick without hesitation. Mick took Lilly and then helped Snart get up. His whole body was stiff and in pain. He was used to the pain after the last eight months or off and on over the past two years. He could handle it. What he couldn't handle was his mind being foggy. If he could think straight he would be able to start trying to figure this whole mess out. It was most definitely not the life he had expected. Snart had accepted it a long time ago so the change wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that Lilly at this rate would never know her mother, just like Lisa never knew her mother. It wasn't supposed to be like this for them. They were supposed to be better than their own parents.

They made their way down to the kitchen to get Lilly some food. They walked in and saw everyone, but Nate and Amaya in the kitchen. They were surprised to see Snart walking around and Mick carrying Lilly once again. It would appear that Mick was allowing himself to show how he was feeling more than before. Mick helped Snart to sit down at the table before he handed him Lilly. Snart had Lilly in his lap and Mick went over to make her something.

"She like grilled cheese?" Mick asked.

"Ya." Snart answered doing his best to hide the pain from his voice.

He was also doing his best to ignore the feelings building up inside of him. It had been three years for him since Mick had been in his life. When he first told Mick about Lisa being pregnant he thought that Mick would be more supportive of him being there for her and the baby. Only he was annoyed that he wouldn't be making as much money. Not that money was ever an issue for them. Mick went through it faster than Snart ever did, but he still wasn't living on the street. Snart always made sure Mick and Lisa were covered. When Snart ended up with Lilly in his care he thought Mick would be there for him. To help him out like he had done for Lisa when they were younger. Only Mick had turned his back on them without a second thought. He only ever called when he needed something or when he was in trouble. Seeing Mick here with him and helping him out with Lilly brought up those old feelings that Snart hadn't felt in three years.

"Mr. Snart, you should still be in bed." Stein said calmly with a hint of concern that Snart was not used to.

"Get stiff if I don't move around. And Lilly was hungry." Snart said.

"Bad man not here?" Lilly asked with fear clear in her voice.

"No baby girl. He's not here. I promise, you are safe here." Snart said trying to reassure her. She was only a two-year-old little girl. She wasn't used to the word safe. They haven't been her whole life. Something Snart hated himself for and he always would.

"He's right sweetie. You're safe here." Sara said with a small gentle smile as she sat down next to Snart, but angled so she could look at them.

"Snart, I know you're tired and not feeling too great, but any chance you could tell us about what has been happening since you left?" Ray asked gently not wanting to push Snart, but they needed to know what they were after.

"Ya, what do you need to know?" Snart asked trying to get his mind in the game.

"We don't want you to push yourself though man. If you aren't up for it we understand." Jax said not wanting to push Snart.

"It's fine." Snart said.

"You shouldn't be talkin' much." Mick said as he brought over a glass of water for Snart and a small glass of milk for Lilly.

"Hank-you." Lilly said with a smile to Mick as she picked up the glass to take a drink.

"Thank, th sound baby girl." Snart corrected.

"Th…thank." Lilly gave a huge smile as she got it right.

"Her speech is remarkably well for her age." Stein said as he sat down as well, but on the other side of the table so he didn't crowd Snart.

"She started when she was four months old."

"That's young." Sara said.

"I smart girl." Lilly said with a smile.

"Yes you are baby girl." Snart said as he kissed her head.

"Mr. Snart, how were you all able to travel through time?" Stein asked.

"This ship type of thing. I don't know what to call it, but it was a glass circle with just enough room to get us sitting in it. Thawne would run around it to open the portal to send us through the time stream. Darhk would guide the ship and when

Thawne jumped out we would go with."

"So it wasn't a ship like this?" Jax asked.

"Nothing like this."

"Where would you stay once you got there?" Ray asked.

"Warehouses or cheap motel rooms if we weren't staying long."

"All of you?" Jax asked.

"Darhk, Merlyn and Thawne would be on their own. The rest of us would be together."

Mick placed a plate down in front of Lilly with a grilled cheese cut into four small triangles and a second plate in front of Snart with half a grilled cheese. Mick had the other half in his hand.

"You need to eat somethin'." Mick explained.

Snart gave a small smile before he picked up his half and took a small bite. He wasn't that hungry, but he knew that Mick would ride him if he didn't eat something. He hadn't been eating much, because he wasn't getting paid anything for the past eight months and it wasn't like he could use his bank account. Any food or money he had been able to steal all went to Lilly and her needs. Lilly didn't need to be told twice as she picked up a piece of sandwich and looked at Snart.

"Catsup?"

"Ket…ch…up." Snart said with a small smile.

"Ket…chup." Lilly said with a proud smile again. "Pwease."

"Pl…please. L baby girl." Snart corrected again.

"Please." Lilly giggled.

"I'll grab ya some cutie." Jax said with a smile. Lilly was a cutie and Jax didn't know if he wanted the little one to be here or not. She would bring some joy and happiness to the ship. At the same time he didn't want Lilly to get hurt. Jax grabbed the ketchup and put a small bit onto Lilly's plate before he sat back down.

"Lisa used to do that. She'd eat everything with that stuff." Mick said as he remembered how many bottles they used to have to buy.

"I know. She used to sneak down in the middle of the night to eat ketchup sandwiches." Snart said with a small smirk.

"She went through a bottle a week when she was stayin' with me." Mick said.

"She lived with you?" Ray asked Mick slightly surprised.

"Off and on." Mick said with a small shrug.

"Whenever I had to stay in the hospital." Snart supplied knowing that everyone was still curious about it.

"Do you know what Thawne and Darhk are after, besides this supposed magical map?" Sara asked.

"Don't know what the end result is. My guess is to change the timeline. I know Thawne gets killed through the Flash. He's looking to take down the Flash permanently. Merlyn is looking to change something about not sinking a ship. I don't know about Darhk. I overheard Thawne talking to him about changing his future." Snart said.

"Merlyn sunk the Queen's Gambit, the ship I was on with Oliver Queen and his father. That event caused Merlyn's son to be killed when a drastic earthquake hit Star City. And Darhk was killed by The Green Arrow. He also killed my older sister." Sara explained.

"I've heard about the earthquake and about The Black Canary being killed. Didn't know it was Merlyn and Darhk. Makes sense why they would be looking to change their future. I don't know what the map is supposed to lead to. They call themselves the Legion of Doom though so I would imagine it's nothing good." Snart said.

"Legion of Doom? Seriously?" Jax said with a chuckle.

"These people really need to stop giving themselves names." Ray said with a small shake of his head.

"Hopefully Nate has figured something out that we can use to figure out their plan and where they're heading next." Sara said.

"Mr. Snart, I know this is a lot to take in at the moment. However, have you given any thought about what you will do with Lilly? If you wish to stay or return to a timeline." Stein asked.

"I don't know yet. I know this complicates your situation and mission." Snart said and it was clear to everyone that he was used to doing everything on his own, especially in the past three years. Without Mick in his life he had taken some steps back. It was clear to Mick that the old Snart before he was free of his father was coming through. Mick was really hoping he would be able to kill this Lewis without screwing up Snart's or Lisa's life.

"You both being here doesn't complicate anything. You need to decide what is best for you and Lilly Leonard. We can bring you back to your own timeline in Star City or we can take you to our timeline. Or you can both stay here. We'll support any decision you make. Take all the time you need Leonard." Sara said honestly.

"I appreciate that." Snart said sincerely.

"Say he stays, what happens to the runt if he does?" Mick asked the others, but he was looking at Stein as he spoke.

"Gideon?" Stein asked.

"All children age within the time stream until the age of twenty-one. At that point she will stop aging, as the time stream will no longer be ineffective on her. She will age normally and I can monitor her growth to ensure she is not effected." Gideon responded.

"Ya, but what about school eventually? Friends, being outside?" Ray asked with concern for Lilly's mental health.

"I can have a virtual classroom on ship for her. In my century most classrooms are offered through a virtual setting with real children all over the city taking part. She could interact with real children in London that are within her class. She will be given homework that I can upload and Mr. Snart can communicate with her teacher. As for the friends part, there are many safe places within history and in your future that Lilly could meet friends with. The Jump Ship could be used to take her on play dates. Outside is easy to stimulate on ship. I can design a room with a playground and lights that give off safe U.V rays to stimulate sunlight and provide her with the necessary natural vitamins that she needs." Gideon explained.

"So Lilly being on the ship could still give her a normal life?" Sara asked for confirmation.

"Of course Ms. Lance. She would not be the only child that grew up on a time ship. In my time many children live on time ships and turn out perfectly happy and healthy children. What is foreign to you is the norm in my time." Gideon answered.

"Huh, so it wouldn't be too bad for her then. It might actually be cool for her. She could see all different parts if history. Think of all the learning she could get. The life experiences she could have." Jax said.

"Given Lilly's extraordinary mind she will adapt fast to the new environment and it will help grow her mind." Gideon said.

"What about her mind?" Ray asked confused.

"She has an eidetic memory the doctors think. They can't test her until she is a few years older, but scans show certain parts of her brain are more active than they should be." Snart explained.

"Like yours was." Mick simply stated.

"You have an eidetic memory?" Ray asked shocked.

Snart just gave a nod and they could tell that he was used to people thinking he wasn't that smart.

"Based on my scans Lilly is a gifted child with an IQ of 120 for a child. Average IQ levels for a two year old is seventy-five. It is why her dreams and nightmares are so vivid with her recall ability even at her young age." Gideon provided.

"Um wow. Looks like we got a baby genius on our hands." Sara said with a warm smile to Lilly.

"Take all the time you need to decide Mr. Snart. There is no hurry on our end." Stein said wanting to make it clear to Snart that they weren't burdened by him and Lilly being here.

"I'll know in a few hours." Snart said.

"You need sleep." Mick said.

"I'm fine." Snart automatically said.

"You're not you need sleep." Mick said back.

"He's right man. You're looking rough. You should get some sleep. I can watch Lilly man." Jax said.

"I got her." Snart said not wanting to pawn his niece off on someone.

"You can trust us. We'll keep her safe and we can show her around." Sara said.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Mick said knowing that would help Snart to let Lilly go so he could get some rest.

The others could tell that he wasn't used to having someone help him, especially with Lilly. This was all foreign to him and they knew it would take him some time to get used to everyone helping him. With a reluctant nod Snart agreed. Mick got up and picked up Lilly and placed her down in Sara's lap. Sara grabbed Lilly's plate and moved it over so that Lilly could finish eating.

"Daddy sleepy?" Lilly asked.

Sara didn't know what to say so she looked over at Snart to see what he would say.

"Ya baby girl. I'm going back to the room to get some sleep. You behave for me okay?"

"Promise Daddy." Lilly said with a smile.

"I tried correcting her, but." Snart said to the others with a slight hopeless tone in his voice.

"Even with her mind she's too young to understand a situation like this." Stein said sympathetically.

"She'll understand one day." Ray said with a small smile.

"Let's get you in bed." Mick said as he helped Snart to stand up.

Snart swayed slightly as his mind went fuzzy, but Mick was there to keep him up right. Together they headed back down the hallway to Snart's room. Once there Mick got him down on the bed and he spoke.

"What should I do Mick?"

"Normally you are the one telling me what to do." Mick said with a small smirk.

"Just this once, tell me what to do." Snart said sounding lost.

Mick sat down beside Snart as he spoke.

"I think you should stay. I want you to stay. You took my place and died. You died to save me. I lost my only friend that night. And now you're here. I don't want to go back to you not bein' here." Mick admitted slightly awkwardly at talking about his feelings.

"But I'm not him Mick. I'm not the guy that died that night. I don't have those memories. We don't even get along where I'm from."

"I'm not him. You made me different. You're the same Snart that died. You've always been. Havin' the runt just forced you to be who you've always supposed to have been."

"Should I really raise her in a time ship?"

"Don't see why not. Gideon can keep her healthy and in school. She can regenerate her kidney. Gideon can make a playground and the runt can grow up travelin' the world seein' history."

"What about the others? They didn't sign up for this."

"They don't care. They're a good bunch. Hero types. The runt is already their niece. They want you both here, they just don't want to force you to stay."

"I wish I knew what the right move was."

"Stayin' is."

Snart rubbed his face before he spoke. "I'm just so tired."

"Get some sleep. You'll be able to think better."

Mick got up off the bed and Snart went and laid down under the covers. Mick headed out of the room and closed the door behind him. He made his way back to the kitchen to see that Lilly had finished her sandwich and was sitting curled up in Sara's lap.

"How's our boy?" Sara asked Mick as he returned.

"Exhausted."

"Do you think he'll stay?" Jax asked.

"He'll stay. He wants to he just doesn't know if he should." Mick answered.

"Why shouldn't he?" Ray asked.

"He doesn't want to burden us." Sara answered easily.

"But he's not. He's a member of this team, this family. Lilly doesn't change that." Jax said honestly.

"I told him that. He'll come around after gettin' some sleep. He just can't think straight with his head hurtin'." Mick said.

"Well I think we should go and see what kind of toys Gideon can make and maybe a book to read." Sara said to Lilly with a smile.

"Goldilocks?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"Sure sweetie." Sara said back.

"Daddy wead it from memoy." Lilly said proudly.

"Your Daddy is amazing and smart. I know the story, but let's see if Gideon can make the book so we can look at the pretty pictures too." Sara said with a smile.

Sara picked Lilly up in her arms as she spoke.

"What do you think Gideon? Can you make up Goldilocks and the Three Bears to read?"

"Of course Ms. Lance I can reproduce almost anything. It will be ready for you in the fabrication room."

"Alright sweetie. Let's go play and read together while Daddy gets some much needed sleep." Sara said as she made her way out of the kitchen with Mick right behind her. He wasn't about to break his promise to Snart about keeping his eyes on Lilly.

"You know, I know this is crazy, but I kinda hope they stay around. It'd be nice to have some joy on this ship." Jax said.

"I feel better about the idea now that we know that Lilly will still grow into a healthy child that can still be outside and in a classroom. Truly think of all the wonderful things she could learn from a future world. Being able to not only read about history, but to actually see it. It would be remarkable for her mind." Stein said.

"How weird is it that Snart has an eidetic memory? That's crazy." Ray said still slightly shocked.

"It makes sense when you think about it. He is a wonderful tactician. He truly could have been a completely different person had he not had the life he grew up in." Stein said.

"That's kinda sad though. He lost so much because of his father. He could have been anything, he could be alive right now if he had a different life." Ray said.

"Ya, but he's back with us and we can keep him and Lilly safe." Jax said.

"Exactly and I am fairly certain that Mr. Snart would not trade anything in this world if it meant he would not have Lilly right now." Stein said.

"Well we will be there for them both no matter what Snart decides. But I think he'll stay. I can't imagine he would want to go back to being on his own and constantly looking over his shoulder. It would be better for the both of them to stay here with us. We can help him with her and show him that we're a family." Ray said.

"I'm sure he will. He's still injured and rundown. He needs help with her. I'm sure he'll stay and Rory will make sure of it." Jax said.

"Yes I'm sure Mr. Rory will ensure that Mr. Snart stays here. For now we shall take comfort in knowing that Mr. Snart is safe here on ship and no longer being hurt." Stein said.

"Agreed." Ray said.

"Well I'm going to go find Lilly and play with her before Nate finds us another time abbreviation." Jax said as he got up from his chair.

"Yes I should go back to help Nate try and decipher what that map might be." Stein said as he himself got up as well.

"I will join you after I clean up." Ray said as he picked up the two plates.

Stein and Jax headed out of the kitchen to meet up with Sara and Mick who were watching Lilly. They were both really happy that Snart was going to be staying around for a little longer. They were both hoping he would stay, as it would be the best thing for both of them. For now they would keep an eye on Lilly and let Snart get the rest he desperately needed.


	2. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
